


For You, Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Wrench convinces Mr. Numbers that there is time for fun before the storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Anything

Numbers looks out the hotel window with a sigh of frustration. It looked like the blizzard was already starting to heat up. And wasn't that just great? He kicked the wall beneath the window before turning back to their warm bed.

 _We don't have to leave just yet, you know_ , signs Wrench with a satisfied smirk. He immediately puts his hands back under the covers, and it's obvious what he's doing.

_Come on, you pervert. We've got to get ready._

Wrench's hands reappear.

_We have time._

The man even has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows. What a cad. Numbers finds himself walking back over to his partner despite his immense goofiness. Wrench has always had that sort of endearing quality to him when he wasn't busy throttling someone to death.

Numbers climbs into bed and quickly gets under the covers. The thermostat is way up, but there's still a heavy chill on the air. He hates working in cold climates. But he's quickly distracted when Wrench's warm hands are upon him.

 _Someone's eager_ , Numbers teases.

_Shut up!_

Wrench's lips are suddenly upon him, and Numbers is in no mood to object. For someone who doesn't use his mouth, he sure knows how to use his mouth. Numbers kisses back as he feels Wrench slowly arouse his cock. It honestly doesn't take very long. It never does when he's with Wrench. They've always sort of complimented each other pretty well.

Wrench flips their positions so that he is resting on top of Numbers. He begins to stroke their cocks in one of his large, capable hands.

"Fuck," Numbers says eloquently.

Wrench smirks again, the smug bastard. It didn't take a fluent lip reader to know he's going to start cursing a blue streak in about three seconds.

But Wrench knows Numbers' body pretty well by now and speeds up his hand, bringing the other one up to cup Numbers' face. They don't normally get this sentimental on each other, but Wrench knows Numbers is anxious to leave, so he tries his best to be a little more tender and understanding.

Numbers soon brings up his own hand to help bring them off. He burrows his face in the side of Wrench's neck and feels his rapid pulse.

"I love you," he whispers. "I love you, you big lug. Don't know what I'd do without you."

It's something he says every time they become intimate, never knowing if this time will be their last. And it's a little more affectionate than he'd care to admit, so he sticks with saying it so Wrench won't ever really know.

He doesn't really have a coherent thought until after Wrench has brought them off. They bask in the afterglow together with twin smiles on their faces, pleased with themselves and each other.

Numbers rolls over.

_Now are you ready to go?_

_For you, anything_.

Numbers most certainly doesn't blush.


End file.
